blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Way of the Moon Lotus (5e Monk Archetype)
Al'Naar: Way of the Moon Lotus You are a member of one of the two clans in the mysterious and powerful Order of the Moon Lotus, using a style of martial arts based on both the flowing petals of the lotus flower, and either the glowing white light of the full moon, or the eerie blackness of the new moon. Sidebar: Clans in Other Settings While Al'Naar's two clans in the Order of the Moon Lotus are very distinct, and the order itself is one of the only monasteries in the land, other campaign settings may possess multiple monasteries or clans that fit either of the two clans listed below. Talk to your DM about which clans or monasteries would be suitable replacements, when using this subclass in other settings. Order of the Moon Lotus When you choose this tradition, at 3rd level, you join one of the two clans in the Order of the Moon Lotus; the Clan of the Black Shadow, and the Clan of the White Light. Some of the features in this archetype change based on your choice. Table: Clans Additionally, you gain proficiency in the order's favored weapon; the khopesh. The khopesh counts as a monk weapon for you. Lunar Techniques Starting at 3rd level, you learn specific techniques of your choice, which you can perform by expending ki points. You know one technique of your choice, and one technique based on your choice of clan. You learn an additional technique at 6th level, 11th level, and 17th level. Additionally, when you learn a new technique, you can choose one of the techniques you know and replace it with another techniques that you could learn at that level. Travel in Moonlight Beginning at 6th level, you can wander in the light of the moon, without getting lost. While travelling for an hour or more during nightfall, you and your companions gain the following benefits: * You cannot get lost. * You are immune to any negative effects from travelling in extreme weather. * You have advantage on all Stealth checks. Starry Aegis Starting at 11th level, you are more defensive towards your clan's element. You gain resistance to the damage type of your clan, as shown on the Clans table. Gift of the Moon By 17th level, you can call upon the might of the moon itself. As a bonus action, you can expend 4 ki points to enter into a lunar trance, for 1 minute. While in a lunar trance, your eyes change into either bright moons or dark shadows, and gain the following benefits: * You can see normally in darkness, both magical and nonmagical, to a distance of 120 feet. * You are immune to the damage type you resist from your clan. * Each of your melee weapon attacks deals an additional 1d6 damage of the type of your clan. After using this feature, you must take a short or long rest before doing so, again. Lunar Techniques If a lunar technique has prerequisites, you must meet them to learn it. You can learn the technique at the same time that you meet its prerequisites. A level prerequisite refers to your level in this class. Black Phantom Prerequisite: Black Shadow clan, 6th level As a bonus action, you can expend 1 ki point to create a shadowy duplicate of yourself at a point within 60 feet of yourself, which lasts for 1 minute. During this minute, you can use your bonus action to instantly change places with your shadow, provided you can see it. Blinding Shine Prerequisite: White Light clan, 6th level When you hit a creature with an unarmed strike, you can expend 1 ki point to force the creature to succeed on a Constitution saving throw or take radiant damage equal to your martial arts die, and be blinded for the next minute. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on a success. Dancing Shadows Prerequisite: Black Shadow clan When you take the Attack action on your turn, you can expend 1 ki point to manipulate the shadow of a target within 30 feet of yourself. Until the end of your current turn, when you would make an unarmed strike, you can have the shadow of the target make the unarmed strikes on a creature within 5 feet of the target, which deal the same amount of damage as a normal unarmed strike, but also deal additional necrotic damage equal to your Wisdom modifier (a minimum of 1). Dazzling Moonlight Prerequisite: White Light clan As an action, you can expend between 1 and 3 ki points to make a burst of lunar energy explode from yourself. All creatures within 20 feet of yourself must make a Constitution saving throw, taking 2d8 radiant damage for every ki point you expended on a failed saving throw, or half on a success. Light's Blessing Prerequisite: White Light clan As a bonus action, you can expend between 1 and 3 ki points and touch a creature to bestow it with lunar energy. The creature gains temporary hit points equal to ten times the amount of ki points spent, which last for 1 hour. Lotus Blessing Whenever you are hit with a ranged spell attack, you can expend 1 ki point to use your Deflect Missiles feature on it. If you reduce to damage to 0 and make a ranged weapon attack with it, it is treated as a dagger that deals your clan's damage type, instead of the damage type and effects the spell would deal. Moonlight Shroud As an action, you can expend 1 ki point to give yourself advantage on all Dexterity (Stealth) checks made within the next hour. Rend the Sun Prerequisite: Black Shadow clan As an action, you can expend 2 ki points to cast the darkness spell, without material components. When you cast darkness in this way, all creatures except for yourself within the radius of the magical darkness must succeed on a Constitution saving throw, or take 2d6 necrotic damage. For the duration of this darkness spell, you can use your bonus action and expend 1 ki point to force this saving throw, again. Singing Crescent Whenever you hit a creature with a melee weapon attack on your turn, you can expend 1 ki point to unleash a blast of moonlight. Your initial target, as well as all creatures except for yourself within 5 feet of the target, must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw, or take damage equal to your martial arts die plus your Wisdom modifier. The damage type for this technique is based on your clan, as shown on the Clans table. Category:Archetypes